


Isolation

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710, Dassandre



Series: Spring in London 2020 [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Isolation, M/M, Multi, Pandemics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/pseuds/Dassandre
Summary: Q is sent into isolation to work remotely.  He loathes everything about his orders.
Relationships: James Bond/Alec Trevelyan, James Bond/Q, James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan, Q/Alec Trevelyan
Series: Spring in London 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677781
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> We hope this bit of fic brings some of you enjoyment in these uncertain times.

“I’m forgetting something.” Q, brow furrowed, he sighed looking at the boxes on his desk. “I know I am.” He had palm print coded all the weapons and ammo stores to all the Double Ohs. Made sure R&D was well stocked. Issued extra tech to all his staff, establishing a rotating minimal staff. Most would be working remotely as much as possible. Some things had to be hands-on though. So many scenarios. 

The last few days had been utter chaos and never-ending. 

His “to do” list went on and on. 

“You’ve checked and rechecked multiple times. And if you have forgotten something, we’ll find a way to deal with it.” James huffed, exasperated with the Quartermaster.

Q stared at his tablet that had list upon list of things he was trying to make arrangements for, wrap up, assign to someone else before walking out the door of Q Branch for the last time. When he would physically be able to return was questionable. 

He was being sent into isolation. To work remotely. 

“What the bloody hell is he fussing over now?!” Alec appeared at the door of Q’s office. “Time to go, Q.” Alec grabbed up the closest box, “I’m loading your things, and I’ll load you in the car if I need to also.”

“I just...”

“No, you don’t just...” James took the tablet away from him, stashing it in his messenger bag. He reached out, hand to Q’s chin, forcing him to look at him. No matter what Q projected outwardly, James could see the panic in his eyes starting to set in. 

“I understand your resentment, and all the reasons for it, but...”

Q huffed angrily and snatched his bag, slinging it carelessly over his shoulder and almost upending a box.

“But I’m a valuable asset and must be protected. Viruses are not respectful of rank or seniority, and blah blah blah! Yes, I know, I’ve heard it from all sides. Doesn’t mean I have to like it!”

He glared at James, daring him to comment on the way his voice cracked at the end of his rant. James only smiled. Not the smug grin of a victory won, but something softer that made Q feel like he should apologise. Not that he would. He was still annoyed at the situation.

“I hate the idea of not being here. I’m a wanker.”

“Tell me something we don’t know.”

Alec was back, crowding in behind Q and trapping him between himself and James. He gave the back of Q’s neck a reassuring squeeze, as much intimacy as Q would permit in the office.

“Ooof!” The next box Alec grabbed weighed a ton. “This is a temporary arrangement. You’re not moving out for good. Are you sure you need all of this shite?”

Q pulled away from James and started pacing the length of his office yanking at his hair, messenger bag banging against his hip, gesturing out the window to his team room. “I don’t know  _ what _ I’m going to need, Alec,” he barked, “because I don’t know how long I’m going to be gone! Weeks? Months? Longer?! That’s the whole sodding point!” 

He had ordered the Branch isolated from the rest of Six a week ago when it became clear how completely out of control the virus was getting and how woefully inept Downing Street’s measures were going to be for protecting the people. Only essential personnel were permitted in Q-Branch. Two days ago, M made the same decision for its Quartermaster. “Your asthma puts you in a high-risk category, Q, and we cannot afford to lose you. Not now.” If Mallory, James, and Alec had had their way, Q would have been sent home that moment, but it wasn’t that simple.

And it was only getting more complicated by the minute.

James snagged him by the elbow when he drew near on his third pass and pulled him close. He looked over his shoulder at Alec who set the box down and joined them again. They each curled a hand into Q’s curls and pressed his face into the hollow where their shoulders met and the three simply stood there together, breathing each other in until the tension in Q’s shoulders eased and the rabbiting of his heart slowed. That stress and anxiety had been his near-constant -- and rising -- companions since the virus first showed up outside the Wuhan containment.

“Better?” James pressed a kiss to his temple as Alec tightened his hold on Q’s hip. 

Q stepped back, out of their comforting space. With a shaky breath, he stared up at the ceiling, refocusing. 

“Alright. Let’s do this.” He grabbed the bottle of Q Branch-made hand sanitizer, shoving it into his messenger bag. Forcing his Quartermaster mode persona back into place, he headed out into Q Branch. 

“You heard the Quartermaster, 007. Mission mode.” Alec grabbed up his box again, following Q. 

Q was making his way through the minimal team remaining in Q Branch, double-checking final plans and mainly checking on their well-being. 

The outer door of Q Branch whooshed open as they moved close, to allow their exit. Q came to an abrupt halt. 

Hesitating. 

“You can do this Q.” James urged him, concerned they were going to have a confrontation with him now, at the last moment about going into isolation. 

“Not leaving you alone, Q,” Alec reassured him. “We’ll be fine.”

With another shaky breath, 

another glance up at the ceiling, 

another refocusing moment,

he stepped out into a different unknown mission. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> “If you have consumed what we have laboured and invested in to create, and if you have found any enjoyment in it, please tell us so that we can recharge enough to do this again.” ~ paraphrased from kdreeva via Tumblr


End file.
